bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kinoko Komori
|romaji = Komori Kinoko |alias = |birthday = December 2 |age = 15 |gender = Female |height = 152 cm (5’0") |weight = |hair = Light Brown |eye =Brown |bloodtype = A |quirk = Mushroom |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |fightingstyle = |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 16 |eng voice = Amanda Gish |image gallery = Yes }} |Komori Kinoko}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kinoko is a short girl of a rather thin build, with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob that reaches just below her narrow shoulders. She has a long fringe that completely covers her eyes, hiding most of her face, and her mouth is notably large. Unobscured, her eyes are wide and rather cat-like; tilted inwards with rather long lower eyelashes, and her irises are a warm brown color, her pupils little black crosses, both together highly resembling the caps of cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms. Her hero costume consists of a turtleneck dress with long sleeves and furred cuffs, which is decorated with a red and white fly agaric pattern, matching the one on her mushroom cap-shaped hat. She wears pale pink knee-high boots with thick tan soles and frilled shafts, patterned with the same fly agaric as her dress, and around her waist is a dark brown belt with a large golden buckle. Altogether, her costume bears a strong resemblance to a mushroom, which is a reference to the Quirk she possesses. Gallery Kinoko Face.png|Kinoko’s eyes unobscured. Kinoko Komori Shemage Intro.png|Kinoko’s Quirk in the manga. Personality During the U.A. Sports Festival, Kinoko has her eyes hidden by her front bangs and has a sullen expression, suggesting her to be very shy. Kinoko arrives at the Joint Training Exercise alongside her classmates with a big smile, contrasting with her demeanor during the Sports Festival. When her teammate Shihai Kuroiro's plan fails, she excitedly initiates her part of the plan using her Mushroom Quirk, suggesting that her confidence has increased greatly. She enjoys using her Quirk which stems from her gleeful liking for mushrooms. She remembers the of all the mushrooms she can spawn and happily adds endearing honorifics to them. She also likes to make mushroom puns during a battle. However, she possesses a kind side as seen when she apologized to Fumikage Tokoyami for using too much of her Quirk on him and telling him to take necessary medicine to better himself. Abilities Quirk : Kinoko's Quirk allows her to grow mushrooms from various surfaces including her surroundings, her own body, and even her opponent's body. They only last for a few hours. They grow better in a humid environment. They can grow rapidly anywhere in which her spores go, including the insides of people's bodies like when she grew her mushrooms in Fumikage's lungs. Equipment Squirt Guns: Kinoko possesses a pair of spray bottles, similar to guns, that have mushroom-shaped objects where the hammer would be. She uses them to raise the humidity in her surroundings to help her mushroom spores spread more efficiently. Battles & Events Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise **Round 2 Trivia *Kinoko's surname contains the kanji for and , while her given name contains the kanji for , , and . **Her given name is homophonous with the Japanese word for "mushroom", which is also the name of her Quirk. *Kinoko's hero name, "Shemage", sounds similar to , a type of mushroom that is often used for cooking. "Shemage" also means "female mage", alluding to how her costume makes her look like a witch. *Kinoko's favorite things are Mushroom cuisine and edible mushrooms. *Kinoko dreams of becoming an Idol Hero when she was young. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Gunma Category:Emitters